Daydream Flight
by xyoumukonpakux
Summary: Hiyo guys, I quit fanfiction a while ago, but im back and going to revamp my profile again, adding my stories in as they come, this one is about rena and elsword, but it was a fun in game experience, it includes velder's SD, viri, an old elsword friend who is the rena, and me the RS, enjoy


I feel a hot burning sensation run through my body as all I see is enveloping darkness surrounding my body. There is light off in the distance, not even a lot, just a pillar of light, as it slowly approaches me closer. My heart leaps and aches as I see what's producing the light... it was her, someone very close to me, someone who produced the greatest amount of light ever imaginable, someone who looks like a flower, maybe even a white lily, someone who choose to follow the path of martial arts instead of the more obvious choice of a sniper ranger, someone who seems to be lost forever.

I reach out my hand to grab her as I see darkness start to take shape, morph, and about to engulf her. A hot burning sensation runs through my brain as I go to run towards her, she seems to get further away as I run quicker. Then shadow monsters start to appear everywhere, but I don't have time for them, i must catch up... I.. must.. save.. her... Viri. I can smell like burning of fire in the air as the scenery changes to a town completely desolated, in ruins, fires blazing at high velocity everywhere, Viri still getting further away. With no time to think i dash straight into the hoard of shadow monsters, hacking and slashing away, my mind still buzzing, right,left,counter,dodge, Viri... slash, kick, sword enchant... Viri run,rune,jump, roll...

Viri. Seeing her get further away, my panic induced adrenaline kicks in, the shadow monsters drink some potion, I had no idea, my mind in a different place, I didn't care. They grew bigger, much more powerful and I was forced to notice this time as I felt a white hot slash on my right shoulder, the warm sticky sensation flowing out of my arm, and running freely. Without even thinking, I feel the familiar warmth of magic coursing through my body as I summon my most trusted partner, a giant flame phoenix, that rose straight into the air, and back to me, killing everything in its path and becoming one with my body. A faint red glow surrounds my body as I feel reinvigorated, moving quicker, dodging all these shadows. I jump over them and continue the pursuit of Viri, two Uno hounds jumping in my way as I jump by them and feel an increase in flow of magic as they hit me.

She stopped? why did she stop all of a sudden? Did it even matter? I can help her now.

Viri turns around, her eyes completely void and dark as if possessed. Then before I know it, we were in a dungeon and my body flew into a wooden pole. Chains came out in all directions and bound me to the pole, my arms slammed behind my back. I felt them bite into my skin as I blinked twice and struggled to get free. I looked up and saw Viri approach slowly, taking out her bow with her.

Her bow? she never uses that thing, she always loved to kick. What has gotten into her?! this is definitely not like her, something's wrong. My thoughts buzzed around in my head with millions of questions. As I opened my mouth to yell her name nothing came out I wanted to scream to her, 'Viri open your eyes' but still nothing. And then she spoke as she drew her bow.

"This is me, I am an emotionless robot, nothing more, unfeeling, not fit for anyone.. there is nothing wrong, I've always been like this, it'll only get worse."

As she takes aim at me, I feel the hot sensation in my eyes, as my tears flowed down, remembering the times we've had, fighting king Nasod together, sparring together, watching the stars together, overcoming everything together, making the impossible, possible. Even going to Antarctica, watching the penguins dance on my head as they eat my fish.

Then there it was, a yell filled the void, as one of her arrows stuck home into my left chest. Memories flowing faster, my heart beating in unison with my thoughts as 2 more arrows fly into me, one in my right shoulder and the other in my stomach. Her words running through my mind. 'There's got to be some meaning' each word hurting like a thousand pins being pushed into my heart, hurting worse than the arrows flying into my body. My head drops as there seems to be no hope until she utters one phrase.

" Someone else can live my life better than me anyways I'm sure."

Then it hit me, and out of nowhere I obtain unimaginable power as anger flows through me, igniting the fire inside me. 'This is where we fight, this is where we stand' I break the chains effortlessly and start walking towards her, bloody and ragged.

"You're wrong." I shout " Do you have no idea what's in front of me right now? One of the most important people ever in my life, do you not even remember what we did together? The times we shared together?"

she continues firing arrows, but I continue to walk forward as each hits, not even trying to dodge them but keeping eye contact to try to reach her through the darkness.

" A guild isn't just a bunch of people, it's a family, we fight together, one persons dreams is everyone's, and likewise, one persons fears and problems, is the whole guild's problem. You act as if you are all alone in your fight and you don't even see that you never are. You're Viridivinity of Fanfiction guild, this is where you belong."

The arrows stop for a sudden second, as Viri started crying, the magic arrows disappearing from my body, but the blood still flowing freely. I run up to her and hug her as she punches and kicks me, stroking her hair softly. I felt a warm liquid run down my throat for some reason, coursing through my body. Then right before Viri starts to talk, a big shadow hand grabs me from above and pulls me away from her, reaching out my hand and shouting for her until it gets pitch black. Then I open my eyes and see Aisha, the void princess in front of me, getting me up and pushing me forward for some reason with force, pointing at a glitter.

Then everything snapped into reality as my eyes focus on the burning city and the glitter in front of me. I was trapped in one of Joaquin's hallucinations, Aisha giving me the chemical needed to break free from it. I look up into the burning sky, as I touch each of the places where the arrows stuck into me, thinking of her. Viri... I will find you and save you, just wait for me.

Then I look at Joaquin, with calm fury in my eyes.

"Viri... was crying."

" When she wakes from her nightmare..."

"I want her to be her usual self."

" That's why I FIGHT!."

Aisha looks at me with a worried look, but a spirited one as well as we charge in. I think of Viri one last time and what to tell her when I find her...

' We all know our weakness, so what do we do next about it? We get stronger, we stand up and fight, then... then there will be nothing to fear because... we're not alone!'

The glitter laughs as we charge in, he starts to drink a potion as I ready my sword and Aisha summons Angkor. Then it gets dark.. too dark to see your own hand in front of you and my memory fades out and only sees her.


End file.
